


Love (what a dreadful bond.)

by NctinGsvt



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Kinda, Kissing, M/M, Sirens, wooyoung and san are only mentioned tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22328848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NctinGsvt/pseuds/NctinGsvt
Summary: Jongho sings for the first time. He feels his voice blooming out of his mouth like a wildflower, loud, high and colorful.Of course, something so beautiful was bound to attract.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Song Mingi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	Love (what a dreadful bond.)

**Author's Note:**

> So, like, hi?
> 
> I don't even know where this came from just enjoy I guess?
> 
> Also excuse any mistakes, it's late in here and I haven't slept in like three days. I practically have the right to make mistakes lmaoo
> 
> ALSO, if you know who said the line I used as a title and what movie that was, ur my friend forever I don't make the rules.

Jongho thought about swimming to the shore as soon as he opened his eyes that morning. He thought about the rocks on that quiet beach where no one ever goes and collecting seashells with Wooyoung, if the older siren could afford to keep him company.

Jongho had not been to many beaches in his nineteen years of life, only one.

Jongho liked to be close to the shore, touch the hot sand and feel the intensity of the sun on his skin. He liked to poke the starfish on the rocks and let crabs walk on his back and mess up his hair.

And only when he was certain Seonghwa wasn't around, he liked to test his human limbs. Jongho wasn't good at controlling his legs and he almost always ended up falling on his butt.

But today wasn't the day to think about his failures, Jongho could worry about them later, if he had to. Now, he just swam slowly until the top of his head was out of the water.

He looked around, as commanded by Seonghwa, carefully eyeing every moving thing he could see from his position. He pushed himself up until his ears were out, now paying attention to every little sound. Jongho swam closer to the shore, as he deemed everything to be just like it had been the day before.

Quiet, peaceful, free of humans.

He laid on the sand for a few minutes, only his lower body in he water while he let the wind dry his hair and the sun touch the skin of his back. He knew Seonghwa would scold him for doing this, something about the sun being dangerous for his skin or whatever. Jongho couldn't bring himself to believe something as pretty as the sun was dangerous for him. Or for anyone, really.

Suddenly, he felt a pressure in his throat, something rising up from his belly and he didn't even realize he was humming a song unknown even to himself.

Before he could stop himself, a sound left his mouth.

And it felt strange.

Almost freeing, like something was finally finding it's way out of his body. It was strange, but in a good way.

He let the sounds spill out of his mouth. They were beautiful.

The sounds Jongho's body was creating were beautiful. And Jongho didn't feel embarrassed to say that they were the most powerful and pretty sounds he had ever heard.

Crabs started to come closer to him, looking almost curious and Jongho wondered if they thought his sounds were pretty.

Jongho had never considered himself as a beautiful siren.

He didn't have delicate facial features like Seonghwa and he didn't have this weird attractive aura like Wooyoung.

Jongho's skin was more on the darker side -probably because of all the time he spent under the sun- and his body wasn't delicate or specially strong. He always considered himself to be pretty ordinary. Which wasn't bad at all.

It just felt good to know that these pretty and unique sounds were coming out of his mouth. Out of his body.

It took him a while to realize that this was his first time using his siren's voice. His first song.

He smiled down at the crabs gathered around him and closed his mouth.

Jongho laughed and sighed. Gods. That felt so good.

He almost felt lighter, like some invisible weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

First, the crabs started to run, desperately scrambling to get away as Jongho just frowned in confusion. Maybe he had to sing some more?

Jongho opened his mouth to start again but stopped himself from even moving.

The sound of heavy steps on the sand could be heard in the quiet land, then some whispers and Jongho knew he had to go back into the sea and not come back.

But he was frozen in place.

He dared to look up when a shadow suddenly blocked the sunlight, casting darkness over him.

It was a male human. He was on his early twenties, maybe.

But he was covered in scars.

Fom his chest, that his open cloth revealed, to his neck and face. He was wearing a belt, which had a large pointy thing attached to it. It was like a big knife.

Jongho wasn't quite sure if human eyes were supposed to be like that, though. This was his first time encountering a male human, maybe they all had waves of green, pink and blue in their eyes.

Maybe all humans had those beautiful eyes.

The man fell to his knees in front of him, mouth slightly open.

"Keep...singing..."

Jongho was shocked by the human's deep voice, how slow and slurred his speech was. Maybe all humans spoke like that?

Jongho complied, nonetheless, and started humming at first.

Weirdly enough, when he finally opened his mouth to sing, it didn't feel like something was pushing to be let out.

It felt natural, it felt like it was a part of Jongho's existence. It felt like the only right answer.

The man leaned a bit forward, caressing Jongho's cheek with a gentleness that was so foreign to Jongho, it made him flinch and his voice stutter.

But the man didn't seem to mind, keeping his rough but warm hand on Jongho's cheek.

No one had ever touched Jongho like that, and it made his eyes flutter shut. The man kept softly touching him in places like his neck and face and Jongho was liking it way too much.

"You're...you're so...beautiful"

Jongho couldn't stop the smile from growing on his lips and didn't really know why the man's deep voice gave him such a funny feeling in his stomach. It just happened. Just like that.

He opened his eyes so see the man's face closer to his and Jongho found himself quite liking the man's sharp eyes, his nose and full lips.

He was a handsome male human.

"What's your name?" Jongho asked, voice not above a whisper.

"Song...Mingi..."

"Why are you here, Song Mingi?"

"Captain thought...uh, this would be a good place to hide for a while"

Jongho nodded slowly "hide from what?"

"From...a certain enemy..." Song Mingi inhaled slowly "you're so breathtaking, so devastatingly beautiful..."

Jongho chuckled and covered his face shyly.

"And...your voice...gods...it's so...so..."

Jongho just waited for the man to finish but he didn't. Jongho put his hands down and curiously stared at the man.

Song Mingi had his eyes completely focused on him, his lips parted, blowing hot air in Jongho's face.

"Can I...kiss...you?"

_Kiss._

Jongho had been kissed before. By Seonghwa and Wooyoung and his mom. He was experienced and was used to the fluttering feeling of lips on his forehead or cheeks and Seonghwa even kissed his nose sometimes.

"You can" Jongho said, a confident smile on his lips.

One kiss more, one less. Couldn't hurt anyone, right?

He almost pulled back when Song Mingi pushed himself forward.

Their noses were touching and Jongho's lips were touching something hot and soft. It took him a while to notice that the warm and hot something were Song Mingi's lips.

Jongho imitated the human and closed his eyes.

They stayed like that for a few seconds and Jongho thought that this kiss felt like any other kiss he had experienced before, it was tender and soft. The only difference was, maybe, that Jongho could feel the heat of the human's face close to his.

But then, Song Mingi moved his lips against Jongho's, two hands carefully cupping his cheeks and Jongho opened his mouth just for the fun of it. Maybe they could share hot air through their mouths or something.

Jongho wasn't expecting Song Mingi's tongue to enter his mouth. It was a weird feeling.

The human's tongue was rough and tasted bittersweet, but that didn't stop Jongho from shivering when Song Mingi's tongue touched his.

Their tongues slid together, stealing their breaths away.

Jongho didn't remember ever feeling like that just because of a kiss. Jongho didn't know he could feel like he was melting down under the sun, with the touch of a human.

Did all humans give kisses like this one? Could any human make him feel all bubbly inside? Or was Song Mingi special?

Song Mingi pulled away and the fact that Jongho didn't have his warmth so close anymore made a whine leave his lips.

Jongho pushed himself up and smashed his lips against the human's. Jongho thought that Song Mingi's kisses were the best. Should he not chase the feeling?

Song Mingi made a surprised noise and Jongho wondered how could he make Song Mingi do another one of those sounds. They were cute.

Jongho started to hum, the sound low on his throat, loud enough so just the two of them could hear. He wanted Song Mingi to be the only one hearing the sounds his body could produce at that moment.

Something about the second kiss was different, more confident, no less soft or tender but hotter and deeper and Jongho was too distracted to hear the sound of steps approaching.

He did hear Seonghwa's voice and then he was suddenly being pulled backwards by his tail. Away from Song Mingi.

The last thing he saw before sinking into the depths of the sea was Song Mingi's wide brown eyes and another man standing close to where they had been kissing not a second earlier.

He felt someone grab his shoulders. Jongho couldn't concentrate, couldn't think clearly.

"I told you to be careful with humans! You can't let them do something like that to you!"

"But...but- we were kissing? You kiss me all the time"

Seonghwa looked concerned and angry. But then again, almost every thing in existence bothered Seonghwa.

"I'm a siren and I've known you since you were little. I would never hurt you. Humans are a whole different story. They...their arrogance and greed makes them do...cruel things, horrible things-"

"Song Mingi was just kissing me. It felt good...no, it was greater than any kiss someone ever gave to me-"

"He was a pirate! They are the worst kind of humans a siren can come across! Get that into that thick skull of yours!"

Jongho snapped his mouth shut.

Seonghwa looked positively furious, his eyes blown wide and brow furrowed, lips forming a scowl.

"You're not going back there again. Not at least until we're sure they're gone. You're not leaving the sea under any circumstances."

Jongho whined and crossed his arms over his chest, a pout on his lips "what if the kraken wakes up from her sleep? Should I not do something to ensure my safety?"

Seonghwa rose an eyebrow "like what. Going up to the surface? Will you change your tail for two legs you don't know how to use?" Seonghwa sighed "anyway, it's not like the kraken would hurt you. You belong to the sea, and so does she. She wouldn't hurt a creature of the oceans."

"But humans can get into the water too, they can-"

"Don't. You have to stop thinking about humans as good natured creatures. Humans are cruel."

Jongho frowned. He was pretty sure every creature could be cruel, every being had that tad bit of malice within them.

But he was not going to win an argument against Seonghwa. Nobody ever did. So he just remained silent.

"I'll be keeping an eye on you-" Jongho whined, rolling his eyes "it's for your own good- and don't think, not for a second, that I won't have Wooyoung and San do the same. Be careful."

Seonghwa took his hand and dragged him further down, the world around him darkening. The sun seemed to be so far, so small…

Something in Jongho's chest tightened but he let Seonghwa drag him away from the sun and the sand, the land and the crabs. Away from the first human he had ever met.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
